Singles Table
by Scarlett88
Summary: Tina and Ryder bond at the singles table during the wedding reception in 'I Do', Glee 4x14. I don't own Glee - Ryan Murphy does.


The reception hall for the Hilton Cincinnati Netherland Plaza was alive with a positive atmosphere, a stark contrast to the wedding that took place earlier that day where the bride jilted the groom at the altar. The groom insisted that everyone keep with the wishes of the bride's parents and have the reception without him. There were very few attendees at the wedding that did not heed his advice and go to the grand hotel for an evening of merriment, to cap off what was a very unique wedding.

Yet not all of the attendees were in a festive mood. One such person was Tina Cohen Chang, who was now on her fifth Shirley Temple and wallowing in what was turning out to be a horrible semester. Not only did she not get the coveted role of top soloist in New Directions, but the object of her affections did not return any of her heartfelt feelings. For over a month Tina pined after New Directions male lead Blaine Anderson, only to be rebuffed each time. He insisted that he loved her as a friend, or that he wasn't into girls. At the moment he seemed very into his ex-boyfriend Kurt Hummel – the two were enjoying a duet on the stage. Tina swallowed the rest of her drink before raising her hand for a waiter to bring her another. Being alone at the singles table at what was supposed to be a festive occasion was not a fun feeling.

"May I join you?"

Tina turned to see Ryder Lynn standing in front of her, holding a Shirley Temple in his left hand. "Thought you could use this," he joked, taking a seat next to her.

Tina offered him a meek smile before grabbing the drink, ignoring the straw and taking a large un-ladylike gulp. "Thanks, I needed that," she said, blushing red from embarrassment.

Ryder smiled patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Tina narrowed her eyes at the stage, watching Kurt and Blaine jump in sync with the music.

"You shouldn't punish yourself like that," Ryder suggested, reaching for a chocolate at the table.

"Can't help but," Tina muttered. "I made such a fool of myself over him for like the longest time, and he gets to be happy."

Ryder leaned into Tina. "You could do better than Blaine," he whispered, pointing at Blaine's gel-filled hairdo.

Tina laughed at Ryder as she took another sip from her drink. "Maybe you're right," she admitted. "Wish I realized that before I told Kurt off earlier today."

"What?"

Tina laughed at Ryder's shocked face. Apparently the news of her Kurt-directed rant hadn't reached everyone in Glee Club. "I yelled at Kurt for holding a grudge against Blaine, and then I went on to talk about how amazing he is and…Blaine's still taken." Tina sighed, reaching for a pink chocolate. "They may be broken up or hooking up, but they will always be a couple."

Ryder handed Tina another chocolate. "You can't fight fate."

"Nope," Tina agreed, popping the candy in her mouth. "I've wasted so much time over Blaine; half of my senior year is gone."

"So make up for it this semester," Ryder suggested. "If I've learned anything this year, it is that you are a true diva and you need to find someone who can appreciate everything that you are."

Tina offered Ryder a genuine smile. "That's the nicest thing someone's said to me in a long time." Tina reached for a peppermint and undid the plastic wrap. "I went from dating Mike to pining for Mike to pining for Blaine – maybe I should just be single this semester. I can work on my craft," she said thoughtfully, sucking on the round mint.

Ryder reached for a Sprite from one of the travelling food and drink carts. "I'll drink to that," he said, lifting his glass to Tina's. Ryder's smile faded as he saw Jake and Marley dancing close together as a slow song started over the music system.

Tina nodded at Jake and Marley. "You still like her don't you?" she said quietly.

Ryder said nothing, taking a hard sip of his drink.

Tina rested her hand on Ryder's shoulder. "I know you told me that you can't fight fate, but maybe Jake and Marley aren't meant to be together."

Ryder turned to Tina. "You think?"

Tina nodded her head. "You and Marley had amazing chemistry in _Grease. _That kind of magic doesn't come along every day."

Ryder let out a heavy sigh. "I had a chance with Marley and I blew it."

"So take another," Tina interjected. "I may have no chance with Blaine, but you can still see if you and Marley have something going on."

"I promised Jake that I'd be a good guy about everything. We already fought over Marley once – it didn't end well."

Tina offered Ryder a smirk. "Is Marley worth fighting for?"

"She's amazing – she's smart, pretty, talented – a non Asian version of you," Ryder said.

Tina laughed at Ryder's comparison. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"She lights up a room when she sings, she's honest, and kind." Ryder reached for a red chocolate. "And Jake might not be the best thing for her," he finished, not going into great detail.

"Then maybe you'll get your chance sooner than you think," Tina said helpfully, reaching for Ryder's hand, a new upbeat song coming over the speaker. "In the meantime, we can dance together, maybe see if she notices."

"You'd do that for me?" Ryder asked.

"It'll keep me from thinking about Blaine and Kurt," Tina said as she helped Ryder out of his seat. "And we should enjoy ourselves tonight rather than sit alone at the singles table."

"You're right," Ryder agreed as they worked their way to the middle of the ballroom.

"Let's show Miss Marley Rose what she's missing," Tina laughed as Ryder spun her around the room.

The reception carried well into the night, with the members of New Directions being some of the biggest partiers in the room. The kids still had the night for themselves before the weekend ended and they were thrust back into the reality of school and responsibility.


End file.
